User talk:Timer81
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BulldozerD11 page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scoty6776 (Talk) 19:20, May 6, 2011 Re your message; (copied here from my talk page for reference) Newcomer with expierence Hello Bulldozer, I'm a writer for another wiki and discover your work lately. I have some questions to you. * 1st) Is it usefull to create infoboxes for the different model? * 2nd) In which way can I add pictures to the wiki under the copyright? * 3rd) Exist a common view how the articles could be structured? tnx - Timer81 19:15, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Reply : Welcome and Thanks for joining up here and I look forward to your contributions. : I'm unsure from your questions if you are meaning in the context of this wiki or the one your already working on, so ill answer based on this wiki. I'm also unfamiliar with your level of wiki editing/coding skills, so i'll assume its fairly basic based on the questions. (apologies if i assume wrongly). : 1 New info box templates can be added (created) if the existing ones are not suitable for a particular type/class of vehicle or a group of articles. But existing ones can also be modified by adding new parameters, (it would be best to suggest/discues them on a talk page first as some of the complex ones break very easily). Ultimatly every vehicle model and even every vehicles page should have an infobox which provide a convenient way of grouping information in a common format. Note an infobox compriese 2 parts and new wiki users often mix them up, There is the actual infobox code (which may be made up of several other templates) and there is the input section (parameters e.g model name = ) which actualy appears on the wiki articles page in source edit mode. What is visible is when viewin the article is generated by the hiden template code and formated according to a fixed format and some options that may be chosen for each individual page depending on the inputs used. ::A lot of templates are built using wikipedia one and what are called 'meta' templates e.g and which are used to build other templates such as and . : 2 There are several ways of uploading images, as there are seval differen editors availble on Wikia Wikis the methods differ slightly for each. But other than for flicr images they need copying from the source to your hard drive and the selecting using the browse button on the upload page. Once selecte they nedd giving a meaningfull name other than - img 1234.jpg or dsc 1234.png and similar formats that most images have if from a camera. Name them with a descriptive name of what it is and then searches will find it later and it can be used in other articles as the newest images show up at the add image window first so after a few days or even hours it has disappeared from view. To insert images into pages just paste in the file name i.e or use the add image button above the edit window. which displays this image like this set to a size of 200px :- : 2 copyright - can be tricky but basicaly if it a photo you took you can upload it and select on of several copy right licences to release it under from a list available on the page (some pages you have to click 'see more option' a stupid design feature in the wikia softwares dialogue box layout). Images with out a license attached may be deleted at any time by me or other admins (if we think it is a stolen image i.e was pinched from another web site rather than being a photo taken by you) Certain images that belong to other people i.e are copyrighted can be used - mainly company logos and publicity material as long as the image is attributed as such. Images from web sites that publish materail under a creative commons license can be used (but there are may variants and some place restrictions on re use such as Non commecial. Most require attributions as per the Wikia license and Wikipedia under CC by SA 3.0. license both sites publish under. Basically an image should state were it came from on its file page (preferably with a link back to the source page) if it is not your own or public domain. Old stuff from old books or old photos are tricky to asertain the true status and the web is full of 'stolen images' that are still under copyright (it varies from country to country when it expires anyway). State/credit the source is the best policy then you are not passing it off as your own work if some one objects. Some images are used under the US Fair use rational but that is very subjective and depends were you are in the world as to whether it is 'legal' for you to use it. The uploader is ultimately responsible for images they upload under wikia terms of use and local laws. : Most images on here are from Wikipedis or wikimedia commons or are photos taken by the user them selves (mainly me). I will give an opinion in individual cases as to the suitability of particular images &/or sources if asked and as Site Admin will delete any i feel are not compliant with wikia and this wikis polices and scope. : 3 The basic structure of article on her is generaly based on the Wikpedia structure (as a lot are based on wikipedia article any way but contain addition materail the is not acceptable on wikipedia). ;structure ::leadsection of upto 3 paragraths with an infobox placed to the righthand side ::Table of contents (auto added) ::History or Main descrition - split up into sub sections if large ::list of models or similar info depending on subjedt ::Preservation - used on pages about vehicle types to list nown examples (often in a table with basic info and an image and links to other articles for each individial vehicle which can contain more detail and or images) ::gallery of images ::see also - links to related list and pages depending on the subject ::References / sources - were did the ifo come from ::External links - links to Wiki commons for more images and to web sites with info and photos (i.e info that canit be copied to wiki due to copyright) and link to manufactures web site (or other fan sites for defunct companies/models) ::Navigation boxes to link to related articles i.e tractor manufacturers or a list of models from the same brand. :::below that goes a template to creadit wikipedia as a sourec if the page is imported from there and any stub templates Thats basically it - heres a couple of example picked using the random page button - Doxford_(engines) a short page imported from wikipedia (image is missing currently) and Massey_Ferguson_6100_series a typical summary page created to group articles together for a sries of models of one brand, and finally Charles Burrell and Sons shows an example of the tables of known examples surviving listed on a manufacturers page. Finaly there is no such thing as a finished page or the pefect page. Sorry the anwers are abit long winded but here are few pointer hopefully for you - happy editing - 21:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) (if in doupt ask or just do it anyway and if it is really bad we will fix it or undo it as necessary and leave an edit summary saying why which you can then discuss) Re Kirovets Hi I've had a look at the Kirovets article you created and made a few adjustments to the layout plus categories and a navigation box linking related articles and added a few hidden notes to explain them. The main point is the lead is missing the country and city that the company is based in now (eastern bloc is rather vague but valid in a historical context). The two model pages have been moved (renamed) to include the make as other makes could have the same number in there range & it helps searching for articles. The two pages Kirovets K-700 and Kirovets K-701 need a brief lead section saying what they are and who builds them linked back to the Kirovets page as well as categories adding. The Image has a link for a copyright template that is not on this wiki but the one listed within its entry on the images info page is available. If the image is on another web site please add a link to it - Source = http://www.example.com/imagepage so it attributes the source site & i can look if there is a better license to use. I'll add Kirovets to other pages like the Tractor Manufacturers list if its missing. I hope you can help fill in some of the other missing Eastern Bloc makes and models, as we only have a few well known ones like Zetor, Belarus Dutra Ursu currently. Thanks - 23:48, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Schluter article Hi Timer81 i sse you expanded the model listing on the Schluter page and added another page for one of their models. In the list of models if you look at the existing list you will see the formating differed slightly from your addition both during editing and when saved. 1 - You dont need to use a coded line break just press return after each new line when typing and then the * at the start of each entry will be turned into a Bullet point 2 - each entry requires the make adding as a prefix as several makers use some of the same numbers for there models as well. so each entry is like Schluter AS 15D rather than AS 15D. To create a list without the make showing on every line the entry can use the formate AS 15D which displays as AS 15D. (often called a piped wiki link) 3 - Further to yor earlier quest about info boxes rather than all that code a wiki table can be used; Which displays as; But that method is also incorporated within this complex infobox designed for tractor model pages. which is just pasted into the page and filled in. | image_size = 250 | image_caption = | current_model = no | introduced = | discontinued = | preceded = | supersededby = | productionno = | enginemake = | enginemodel = | powerhp = | powerkw = | governedrpm = | displacement = | cylinders = | bore = | stroke = | cooling = Water | na = NA | turbo = | gearbox_type = | clutch = | gearboxmake = | gearsf = | gearsr = | drive = 2-WD | fuel_type = Diesel | fuel_cap = | linkage_type = Cat I, Cat II or Cat III | lift_capacity = | front_linkage = | front_tyre = | rear_tyre = | length = | wheelbase = | width = | height = | weight = | turning_circle = | cabmake = | cabtype = | factories = | cost_new = | plowrating = | nebraska_test_no = | notes = | website = | below = }} which displays as this - just fill in the rows that data is known for and leave the rest blank or put a ? or - in the line to get it to display (as most lines auto blank if no data supplied) | image_size = 250 | image_caption = | current_model = no | introduced = | discontinued = | preceded = | supersededby = | productionno = | enginemake = | enginemodel = | powerhp = | powerkw = | governedrpm = | displacement = | cylinders = | bore = | stroke = | cooling = Water | na = NA | turbo = | gearbox_type = | clutch = | gearboxmake = | gearsf = | gearsr = | drive = 2-WD | fuel_type = Diesel | fuel_cap = | linkage_type = Cat I, Cat II or Cat III | lift_capacity = | front_linkage = | front_tyre = | rear_tyre = | length = | wheelbase = | width = | height = | weight = | turning_circle = | cabmake = | cabtype = | factories = | cost_new = | plowrating = | nebraska_test_no = | notes = | website = | below = }} There is also a complete 'empty page' for tractor models to copy at Template:Tractor page but some sections are not always needed and a few other bits need filling in (replacing place holder dummy info) for it to work. It was originally designed to be one of several pages selected from a list of blanks and pre loaded but my template coding skills are not quite up to it and wikia updated the system and changed some features which messed some of its associated code up. Even so just using copy and past saves a lot of typing for now any way. To use some of this, it is best to turn off the RTE (Rich Text Editor) in your user preferences and type in wiki code in the basic wiki edit window (which has a tool bar for some common features & others can be custom added like on wikipedia). The RTE and templates some times mess each other up. Wiki code is generally prefered to HTML in most cases on Wikia within articles (some templates use HTML for technical reasons within them). - 20:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC)